Adventitious
by crunchymaki
Summary: An umimaki adult life AU where they're happily married and being romantic dorks, basically. Mild sexual content. Crossposted to AO3.


It was well past midnight when Maki arrived home from work, she was exhausted but glad to be home after a particularly long shift. The young surgeon tossed her keys on the kitchen bench as she walked past, making her way to the lounge room.

Maki stopped when she noticed a sleeping figure on the couch with the TV still on, showing a late night western film that nobody was watching. She smiled as she silently moved towards the couch, sitting down on the edge beside the woman sleeping soundly.

She's so adorable, Maki thought to herself as she brushed away the hair from her wife's face. Umi began to stir at the touch, rubbing her eyes before opening them slowly.

"Maki?" Her voice was still slightly groggy from sleep.

"Hey." Maki leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was waiting up for you but I ended up falling asleep." Umi sat up, leaning against Maki's shoulder.

"Ah, I'm sorry. One of my patients needed emergency surgery after his conditioned suddenly worsened. I didn't have the time to ring you to let you know I'd be late." Umi wrapped her arm around Maki's waist before burying her face against the crook of Maki's neck.

"You needn't apologise, I understand how unpredictable your job can be. How'd the surgery go?" Maki ran her fingers through Umi's hair, relishing at how soft it felt.

"We ran into complications about half-way through and almost lost him, but I reacted just in time and managed to save him."

"You, really are amazing, Maki." Umi's response was broken by a yawn, she shifted to lay her head on Maki's lap. "I have so much respect for what you do."

Maki smiled warmly and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go to bed." Umi nodded but made no attempt to move. Maki grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched off the TV.

"Umi?" But Umi had already fallen asleep. Maki got up carefully before leaning over and scooping Umi into her arms. She felt Umi leaning into her, snuggling against her chest.

"I thought you were asleep." Maki said as she carried Umi bridal style in the direction of their bedroom. Umi clutched Maki's shirt in response.

"You just wanted me to carry you, didn't you?" Said Maki in mild amusement. The bluenette simpered but kept silent.

"You're such a dork sometimes, honestly." Umi mumbled something under her breath that Maki didn't quite catch.

"Hmm?" Maki glanced down at Umi just as they reached their bedroom door, fumbling with the doorknob for a second before pushing it open the rest of the way with her foot.

"I said…that, I'm your…dork…" Umi clutched Maki's shirt even tighter. It was cute how she was still so easily embarrassed about these sort of things, even now.

"And that's why I married you." Umi squealed as she was thrown into bed, with Maki upon her before her head even hit the pillows.

"Why, because I'm a dork?" Umi sat up slightly, leaning on her elbows. Maki adjusted herself so that she was now straddling the slightly flustered woman's waist.

"No." Purred Maki, lowering herself until she loomed just above Umi's face, her hands on either side of Umi's head. "Because, I love you."

Umi's chested tightened. Maki still managed to have that effect on her, even after all these years of being together. She grabbed Maki by her collar, pulling her in for a ferocious kiss. Maki was temporarily caught off guard but recuperated eagerly. Maki pulled her lover's bottom lip between her teeth before running her tongue lightly against it, as if asking for permission. Umi was more than happy to obligate, opening her mouth and taking her in.

They both moaned as their tongues made contact, rolling roughly against the other's, the kiss increasing in intensity and urgency. They broke apart for air briefly before their lips collided once again. Umi slid her hands under Maki's shirt, feeling her muscles contract at the contact as she lightly dragged her fingers over her abdomen, moving slowly upwards. Maki groaned at the sensation and Umi used this momentary distraction as an opportunity to flip their positions.

Maki gasped at the sudden change, she couldn't help but squirm beneath the dominating woman. It wasn't often that Umi took charge in bed but oh god, when she did, it only served to fuel the fire burning in her loins. Umi grabbed Maki's wrists and pinned them above her head, driving her knee between her legs at the same time. Maki groaned and threw her head back, exposing her neck. Umi leaned down, placing light kisses starting from her jawline, then down her neck, stopping to nip and lick at the skin every so often.

Umi felt herself grow hot from the erotic noises that flowed from within her lover, knowing that she was soaked just as much as the woman squirming beneath her. She nibbled at Maki's earlobe, pulling it gently with her teeth.

"I missed you." Umi's sultry voice whispered against her ear, causing Maki to bite her lip and shudder despite herself. "I missed _this_." As if to emphasise her point, Umi pressed her knee harder against Maki's core.

"U-Umi." Pleaded Maki, unable to stop from herself whimpering and thrusting her hips forward in a desperate attempt to gain more of that delicious friction. Umi captured Maki's lips again, pushing her shirt upwards to expose her chest. Umi then slipped her hand under Maki's bra, pinching her rock hard nipple and swallowing the moans that followed.

Having this kind of authority over her lover pleased a deep primal part of herself, she wanted to reduce Maki to a panting, wanting mess until she begged Umi to touch her, to bring her release.

However, it appeared that Umi had other plans in mind for she abruptly ceased her ministrations, rolling off of Maki before the surgeon could register what had happened, or didn't happen.

"I'm going to take a shower." She stated innocently, as if she were suddenly oblivious to what had taken place and not dismissing it on purpose. Umi sauntered away from the bed, barely managing to make it halfway across the room before she was suddenly struck by something soft but firm.

Umi whipped around to find Maki holding the other pillow, dishevelled and breathing heavily from their prior activities, or rather, lack of said activity.

"You're such a tease." Whined the redhead, tossing the pillow towards Umi to show her frustration. Umi dodged the attack this time, laughing as she did so.

Locking eyes with Maki now, she began to undress painfully slow, taking her time and making a show of it until she stood in nothing but her undergarments. Maki was drinking her in hungrily, her eyes wondering over Umi's body appreciatively. Umi turned away and glanced over her shoulder to give her wife one last look.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?" Umi smirked in a way that would have been incredibly alluring had Maki not been so worked up. She needed Umi and she needed her now.

Maki was out of bed in a blink of an eye, prompting Umi to start running towards the bathroom a split second later, giggling loudly while Maki chased after her.


End file.
